fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man 11: Dr. Wily's Revenge?
Mega Man 11 Mega Man 11 (Also known as Mega Man 11: Dr. Wily's Revenge?) is a game following the events of Mega Man 10. This Game establishes a retro feel, using the same 8-bit graphics as Mega Man 9 and 10, and the same Mega Man Rock, Paper, Scissors gamestyle. It's console release Will be on the Wii U, PS4, and Xbox 720 on their versions of Wii Ware, XBLA, and PSN and 3DS. Story As far as the story goes, it is like other Mega Man games, but with an unexpected plot twist. The intro starts out showing Dr. Wily broadcasting a message to the world. He seemed suspicious, and at the end of the speech, before the broadcast ended, He whispered "Please help me Mega man". After leaving the cures for roboenza in Mega Man's last adventure, Dr. Light decided it would be the right thing to help Dr. Wily. So, as always, Mega Man departs. Proto Man and Bass confront him while he is leaving, saying they'd like to help him solve she mystery behind Dr. Wily's strange behavior. And so, The trio heads off, and the events of Mega Man 11, begin. Characters These are the playable characters in Mega Man 11. Mega Man The Mega Man series' mascot, He is a loving and caring Helper robot. He was transformed into a fighting robot to defend the world from Dr. Wily. He is very kind and likes everything. He can use his Mega Buster, but cannot charge it or slide. Using his Mega Buster, he can absorb the powers of other robots. Super Mega Man A supposed prototype for Mega Man X. He can slide and charge his Buster. He is taller, and has extra armor that quarters his damage. He is a downloadable character and is bought for 500 Points. Proto Man Mega Man's spirital "Brother". Proto Man was Dr. Lights first try at a robot who could think. He is stubborn, but kind, and has helped Mega man on many adventures. He can charge his Buster, Slide, but sadly, take twice the damage from attacks. Bass A robot who's goal is to prove that he is the best robot ever. He was created by Dr. Wily, and insists on saving him due to him being his creator. He can shoot in 8 directions, dash, fire his Buster rapidly, but his shots do less damage that the Mega Buster or Proto Buster. Roll Mega Man's sister and helper. She is a household robot who cooks, does laundry, and helps Dr. Light in the lab. She is nice, and strives to help mega man on his journeys. Using her newly added Roll Buster, she can fire 6 shots at a time, and can use a pole to do melee strikes. Robot Masters Of course, every Mega Man game has its own set of robot masters. Here are the 8 fought in this game. Hydro Man. Description: Origininally made for a water treatment plant, Hydro Man's designs were stolen and altered by Dr. Wily to be a battle robot. He likes to go swimming, and his favorite beverage, oddly enough, is Soda. Level: The game's obligitory "water level". The level consists of 4 segments, 2 under water and 2 above water. The main enemies are water based, and usually have enhanced jumping or speed abilities. It is also filled with instant death spikes. Appearance: A round body with a water fan, with tube-like arms and leggs filled with water. Weapon: Hydro Bubble: An Air based weapon that can be fired rapidly. It can be used to trap enemies inside of itself. Nuclear man Description: A war robot created by Dr. Wily using design elements of Commando Man. His body is made entirely of explosives and can throw his body parts as bombs. He likes to read books about wars Level: His level is inside a Military base, with alarms activating turrets. It also has a Mini Boss, which is a giant Security Drone that shoots lasers. Appearance: He looks similar to Commando man, but is more roundish. His body is covered with timers, and has missles on top of his shoulders and knees. Weapon: Time Bomb: A slow moving explosive that can latch onto enemies and walls, similar to Crash Bomber. Shield Man Description: A robot made for defense. Shield man is usually calm and collective, and is loyal to his owner. He is both armed and armored, but relys on defense to win battles. Level: His level is outside and inside an armored fortress. Most of his enemies are new, but there are upgraded versions of normal enemies. Most of his enemies are defense based, and have shields, meaning his level is riddled with tons of Sniper Joes. Appearence: His body and head are 1 gigantic shield, and has shields on his arms and legs. On each of the shield, there are cannons. His arms and legs are made of flexble and stretchable piping. Weapon: Guard Shot: A speedy projectile that can cancel out enemy projectiles. It can be fired rapidly, and is very useful in a tough situation. Thunder Woman Description: Originally created to work at an electric power plant as a "Wife" for Elecman. She loves action and adventure and likes to go to the movies. Electricity runs through her body similar to a human's blood. Level: Her level is in the clouds during a thunderstorm. Lighting will strike every 30 seconds, and you have to avoid it. Her level has dissapearing blocks, and a Metalic Elec Man mini boss. Appearance: A female figure with jagged hair. She has lighting patterns all over her body, and dual arm cannons. Weapon: Spark Ball: A weapon that can paralyze enemies. It can be charged, and when a charged shot hits a wall or an enemy, it shoots off in 8 directions. Bird man Description: Bird Man was originally made to research clouds and flying animals. He is silent but strong, and acts like a bird most of the time. He likes to sleep and fly around. Level: His level takes place in a park on a windy day. The level has a wind blowing at you in most rooms, and jumps can be tricky. There are a lot of flying enemies, too. Appearance: He has yellow on his lower arms, but white on his lower legs and chest. He has bird talons for feet, and 4 large wings on his back. Weapon: Blade Wing: A close range Melee attack that deals lots of damage. Plasma Man Description: A robot made for mass destuction. He is maniacal, but suprisingly nice and friendly to his comrades and allies. He uses an unstable nuclear core as a power source, and is very dangerous and deadly. WORK IN PROGRESS Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mega Man Games Category:Mega Man (series) Category:Sequels Category:Action Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox 720 Games Category:WiiWare Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games